Generally, a solar cell module is a semiconductor device which is able to convert a light energy into an electric energy using a photoelectric effect and has a big attention since it is a no-pollution, a no-noise, a limitless energy supply source, etc.
In particular, so as to prevent an earth warming phenomenon, a Tokyo protocol was issued on Feb. 16, 2005 for regulating a discharge amount of warming gases such as carbon dioxide, methane gas, etc. In case of Korea which depends on the import of energy by above 80%, a solar energy is only of the alternate energy sources.
The solar cell module is able to generate power using a plurality of solar cells which are connected in series or parallel via a conductive ribbon. A user uses the power as a commercial power. In recent years, it is installed at a building roof, a building wall surface, a mountain area, an island, a park, a traffic signal, and a road guide board for supplying a power thereto.
A conventional solar cell module 10 arranged in a sequence of a low iron tempered glass 12, a lower EVA film 14a, a solar cell 16, an upper EVA film 14b, and a backseat 18 is compressed at a high temperature and under a vacuum environment via a laminator (not shown). It is manufactured in a flat shape via a junction between the upper and lower EVA films 14a and 14b and a junction between the tempered glass 12 and the EVA films 14a and 14b. The manufacturing method of the above solar cell module 10 will be described. As shown in FIG. 1, the method for manufacturing the same comprises a step S100 in which the solar cell 16 is first connected with an interconnecting ribbon, and as shown in FIG. 2, the solar cell module 10 is arranged in a sequence of a flat low iron tempered glass 12, a lower EVA film 14a, a solar cell 16, an upper EVA film 14b, and a back seat 18, a step S110 in which the arranged solar cell module 10 is mounted so that the low iron tempered glass 12 among the arranged solar cell module 10 is positioned on a bottom copper plate 24 of the laminator, a step S120 in which an upper cover (not shown) of the laminator is closed, and the laminator is operated, and the upper and lower EVA films 14a and 14b are melted and adhered based on an electric heating operation as the electric power is supplied to the bottom copper plate 24 contacting with the low iron tempered glass 12, a step S130 in which the inner air of the laminator is sucked using a vacuum pump for thereby removing the foams generated at the side of the solar cell module 10, a step S140 in which the upper and lower EVA films 14a and 14b are adhered by pressurizing the solar cell module 10 by supplying a compression air from an upper chamber of the laminator using a compressor, and a step S150 in which that the heat of the bottom copper plate 24 is cooled using water so that the inner temperature of the laminator is decreased after the junction of the solar cell module 1 is finished. With the above steps, the flat solar cell module 10 is manufactured.
However, there are some problems in actually installing the conventional flat solar cell module 10 at a curved glass 12a of the sunroof installed at an intermediate portion of the roof of the vehicle for the following reasons. Namely, the glass of the conventional solar cell module 10 is formed of a low iron tempered glass 12 in a flat structure with a thickness of about 3.2˜4 mm. In case of the solar cell 16 attached to the low iron tempered glass 12, it is made with a silicon wafer, so that it is too fragile. Since the solar cell module 10 is manufactured by laminating an EVA film on the flat glass, it is needed to pressurize the solar cell module 10 in a structure that the solar cell 16 is mounted on the curved glass 12a of the sunroof with above 80 psi using the upper chamber of the laminator so as to laminate the sunroof curved glass 12a and the solar cell 16 using the laminator in a state that the above structure is adapted to the sunroof curved glass 12a. As shown in FIG. 3, in this case, a certain space is formed between the sunroof curved glass 12a and the solar cell 16 owing to the curvature of the sunroof curved glass 12a. So, during the lamination, the sunroof curved glass 12a and the solar cell 16 may be broken.
In addition, during a lamination for a junction between the sunroof curved glass 12a and the solar cell 16, since the sunroof curved glass 12a and the solar cell 16 are broken by means a pressurizing pressure applied from the upper chamber of the laminator, it is impossible to manufacture the solar cell module 10 in which the solar cell 16 is adhered to the sunroof curved glass 12a. 
In addition, so as to perform a laminating work for a junction between the sunroof curved glass 12a and the solar cell 16, it is needed to change or newly manufacture the entire structure of the conventional laminator based on the curvature of the sunroof curved glass 12a for thereby causing much inconvenience and structural problems. So, an economical burden increases.
When the entire structure of the laminator is change or a new structure is made based on the curvature of the sunroof curved glass 12a, the manufacturing cost unit and sale price may significantly increase.